


I already know.

by holtehyde



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, I forgot the big word for it but, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, PWP, Riding, Teasing, Thigh high stockings, breath play, hisoillu, “I love you”s but not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: Yellowed light filters in the bedroom windows and illuminates a scene of desperation and lots of sexual tension.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952104
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	I already know.

Pale light filtered through the lace curtains of Illumi’s bedroom. The only light in the dark and clean room came through the large windows. The light filtered in from the yellowed streetlights outside. Grunts and pants filled the night air as skin slapped on skin.

“LUMI!~♥️” Hisoka moaned out his husband’s name as he lowered himself on Illumi’s cock. “Ah~ah~” He rode the dark haired assassin, his cock bouncing in time with his movements. His muscular thighs stretching and relaxing with each thrust. His muscles were straining his thigh high stockings with every flex of his thighs.

Illumi groaned in pleasure. He grabbed at Hisoka’s thighs through his stretched stockings. The strained fabric fraying under his sharp nails and strong grip. He used his grip on Hisoka to thrust deeper into his husband. Slapping sounds in the air got louder and louder as they fucked relentlessly. Thick moisture and sweat slicked their skin.

Hisoka smiled down at his husband and slowed to a teasing pace with his movements. “Do you like it ‘Mi? Are you enjoying yourself?”

Illumi shot a glare at Hisoka but his short breaths betrayed his arousal. “Hi-“ his chest heaved as his labored breath filled the room “-soka” he panted “HISOKA!! Hurry up Hisoka!” He whined in impatience, bucking his hips upwards into his husband.

“As you wish~♥️” Hisoka taunted Illumi by rocking his hips up and down his cock slowly. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around Illumi's neck before sliding down on his cock with ferocity. He moved faster and harsher, meeting Illumi’s thrusts with enthusiasm. His grip tightened as Illumi thrusted up desperate to meet him. His other hand moved to Illumi's chest as he used it to support his weight.

Illumi arched his back and pressed closer to Hisoka. His desperate breaths tainting the air with lust. “Hisoka- Hisoka I’m-“ he panted out. His breathing was fading as Hisoka's grip tightened and a new shock of arousal shot through him.

Hisoka dropped down onto Illumi’s cock pulling a moan out of his partner. “You’re what ‘Mimi? Are you going to come sweetheart?” He grinned and slowed his pace. His eyes showed a teasing gleam.

Illumi’s brows furrowed, his nose scrunching up. He couldn't think with Hisoka's hand on his neck and his ass suffocating his hardened cock. “Hisoka, I swear if you stop I’ll skin you!” he tried to sound threatening but could only whine out the words with how little air he had.

Hisoka’s grin only widened. “How exciting~♥️” he rocked his hips quicker to push Illumi over the edge. He felt fingers grip his thighs tighter. He felt pin prick as sharp nails dug deeper into his flesh through his stockings. He moaned in pleasure at the pain welling up in his thighs as he was tugged even closer to Illumi. Illumi pulled him this way and that as he chased his release inside Hisoka.

Illumi bucked his hips and let out an obscene moan rivaling Hisoka’s as he orgasmed. His cock pulsing as his cum released into Hisoka. Hisoka's grip loosened from Illumi's throat. Illumi fell back panting. He tried to regain his breath as he laid back on the mattress. His grip on Hisoka’s thighs relaxed.

Hisoka’s eyes were wide seeing Illumi’s fucked out state. His hand shot to his dick, stroking himself with boundless energy. He had his eyes set on the delicious sight of Illumi, fucked out and nude under him. He locked eyes with Illumi as he released onto their chests. Hisoka collapsed on top of his husband and steadied his breath.

“I think I might love you”

Illumi’s already flushed face darkened. He went silent for a few moments and then,

“I already know” he whispered back to Hisoka and kissed him gently.


End file.
